Always
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: Quinn's voice is the only other one besides his right now that is going to be able to heal her whole world. Inspired by Heaven's Not Enough by Steve Conte. Faberry with a dash of Fuinnchel/Finchel.


It was impossibly late and yet Rachel could still hear Santana and Kurt and who knows who else celebrating in the living room over their first sold out performance.

She really had wanted to celebrate with them, but there was something off, she needed to be alone. She needed sleep and yet, sleep would not, could not come for her.

She'd promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore. Where crying came so easily to her had now become the impossible. She hadn't cried since she had come back from McKinley for the funeral.

The constant emptiness, the dulling sorrow, the moving on of life. The music to her ears had disappeared. Who was she again? Where was she going?

And then she heard it, that voice, the only other one that could possibly fill her world with music again. The only person that could heal her and fill that lonely emptiness in her wounded heart.

Rolling onto her side, squeezing her eyes shut, pushing tears she didn't know she had down her cheeks. A foreshadowing of what was to come? Oh, that voice, that voice was going to break her open and heal her up.

That voice, that person, she was going to bring her world back to life. She was going to be her world. The voices in the living room dissipated and there she felt warm hands surround her from behind.

She was enveloped in an embrace so warm she hadn't realized how cold her world had felt without it. Rachel's voice cracked, "Quinn," like the name itself was a prayer of faith for her. A constant.

Those arms tightened as if in a promise to never let her go, "I know," a hot breath whispered in her ear. That voice could do so much to her. She felt a raw churning in her stomach at the sound of it.

_Tremulous Alto._

And Rachel did cry, that voice, two simple words. Broke her open and took the last of her remaining pain. Clutching at those hands clasped around her waist like a lifeline.

She cried the last of her goodbyes. The final sorrow that comes before moving on. Perhaps not completely, he'll always be there in her heart. And now she can start to fill another part of it with the blonde behind her.

"Rachel, he and I, we will always be here for you," Quinn moves her hand with Rachel's still firmly clasped to it over her heart, "We have always, will always love you, always."

The brunette says three words, not the three Quinn was hoping for, but she smiles cuz she can hear it in the way Rachel says them. Quinn knows that _'Thank you, Quinn'_ will someday be _'I love you, too'_.

She presses a kiss to the back of Rachel's head, lingering only to breathe her in. She's broken Rachel's walls down and now she'll start on healing her. Even the wounds she caused.

Sleep finally comes to Rachel, her fingers entwined with Quinn's over her heart. And she dreams, after so long with empty gray dreamless nights. She dreams of walking hand in hand with her and him.

She dreams of the three of them sight-seeing in New York, eating, singing, dancing, laughing. And at the end of it, he smiles, kisses her cheek. And takes her hand and places it in Quinn's.

He doesn't say anything, but the look in his eyes says everything.

_See ya, superstar. You're going to be amazing._

And Rachel doesn't feel sad anymore, she looks at Quinn, squeezes her hand and they both wave to him as he walks away. Turning into a ball of light, so warm and so bright, it shoots into the sky. Like a shooting star, because now he is a star. Looking down over her, over them.

She beams at Quinn making her blush; she leans in and pecks her lightly on the lips.

Rachel wakes to a mess of blonde hair in her face, warm morning light blanketing them both. She's the one holding Quinn now. She kisses the back of her head, smiling.

She remembers who she is, who she's always been and who she's going to be. She knows exactly where she's going, where she's always been going.

And she knows she'll always have Quinn by her side. She doesn't feel that emptiness anymore. She will always love him. And now she can spend the rest of her life, always loving Quinn, too.

Her world is alive with the sound of music once again.


End file.
